ERROR!
by MeZurichi
Summary: <html><head></head>Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto ketahuan tidak memperhatikan Tsunade, gurunya karena Ia akan menagih uang taruhan?</html>


My first fic ^^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Warning: Gaje, tidak menyediakan ember untuk muntah.

Don't Like Dont Read

**ERROR!**

* * *

><p>"Trrrt trrrt trrrt."<p>

Ponsel milik Naruto bergetar. Ia segera meraih ponselnya.

.

1 Message received

From: 8A Gaara

Woy Naruto! tar malem Konoha United vs Konoha City live at KTV jam 01.45. Lo pegang yang mana?

.

"Beuh, si Gaara. Orang lagi asik-asiknya nonton Putra Yang di Tukar juga, malah sms!" Ia menggerutu sendiri, kemudian membalas sms nya.

.

To: 8A Gaara

Gue pegang KU (Konoha United) deh. Lo Konoha City ya!

.

Tidak lama kemudian, ponselnya bergetar lagi.

.

From: 8A Gaara

Oke deh! Kalah goceng ya!

.

Naruto tidak membalas sms dari Gaara lagi. Ia segera menyetel alarm pukul 01.45 di ponselnya agar bisa terbangun untuk menonton sepak bola. Dan Ia melanjutkan menonton sinetron Putra Yang di Tukar sampai pukul 23.00. Setelah itu, Ia langsung tertidur dengan posisi yang aneh.

.

-oOo-

.

* * *

><p>Pukul 01.45 alarm di ponsel milik Naruto berbunyi. Dengan keadaan mengantuk, Ia segera mematikannya dan berjalan seperti orang mabuk ke ruang tv.<p>

"Hoaaahm," Naruto menguap dan sesekali mengucek matanya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak akan menonton pertandingan sepak bola jika bukan tim favoritnya. Tapi karena itu pertandingan Konoha United dan Ia sedang taruhan dengan Sasuke, mana mungkin tidak menontonnya?

"Trrt trrt trrt," ponsel Naruto bergetar.

.

1 Message received

From: 8A Gaara

Beuh, udah jalan 30 menit masih 0-0 neh!

.

Naruto mengabaikannya. Ia tetap menontonnya dengan serius. Ia duduk dengan posisi kaki di buka lebar dan mengepalkan tangan di dagunya dengan ekspresi sangat serius.

"Gawang City semakin terdesak. Dan apa yang terjadi? Oh, bola di halau oleh Guy dan di teruskan oleh Kakashi dan—"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

Naruto berteriak histeris dan setengah melompat. Kakashi menjebol gawang Konoha City pada menit ke 37. Konoha United unggul 1-0 atas Konoha City. Dan pertandingan berakhir dengan skor yang sama.

"Yuhu... Konoha United menang. Besok gue menang taruhan," Naruto menggerutu sendiri. "Hoaahm... ngantuk nih! Bobo ah—" Naruto berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Tentu saja ia sedang menguap.

.

-oOo-

.

* * *

><p>Paginya, Naruto berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Tadinya ia berfikir akan bolos sekolah karena ia sangat mengantuk. Tapi karena Naruto menang taruhan dengan Gaara, ia membatalkan rencananya. Dasar anak nakal. =='a<p>

Naruto sampai di sekolahnya pukul 06.50. Semua siswa Konoha Junior High School yang melihat Naruto nampak keheranan. Seragam yang Ia kenakan sangat tidak rapih. Wajahnya terlihat seperti belum mandi. Tapi Naruto cuek-cuek saja karena Ia tidak mempedulikan penampilannya. Dasar Naruto.

Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dan bermata emerald sedang berjalan di pintu gerbang.

"Woy Gaara!" Teriak Naruto, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Gaara budek!" Naruto mengulangnya dengan suara yang lebih keras. Kemudian pemuda itu menoleh.

"Apa sih?" Gaara menjawabnya dengan gaya _so' cool_ yang berhasil membuat naruto merasa seperti super bodoh. (Memang)

Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri Gaara dengan mengerutkan wajahnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Apaan sih lo? Kaya anak kecil aja." kata Gaara dengan gaya _so' cool _(lagi)

"Terserah deh lo mau ngemeng apa," Naruto memasang wajah seperti anak kecil tak berdosa dengan senyuman yang lebar. "Mana?" Naruto menyodorkan tangannya.

"Mana apanya?" Jawab Gaara dengan santai.

"Ah, lo suka pura-pura gitu. Mana janji goceng yang semalem?" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya lagi.

"Oh itu. Jangan goceng deh! Gue lagi bokek!" Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung memasang wajah _cool_. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke kantong sakunya kemudian Ia berjalan santai sambil bersiul melewati Naruto.

"Eh eh! Mau kemana lo? Mau kabur hah? Bayar dulu!" Ujar Naruto sambil menarik lengan Gaara.

"Heueuhlah bawel! Entar di kelas deh!" Gaara melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas yang terletak di dekat kolam ikan yaitu kelas 8A dan tentu saja Naruto juga mengikutinya karena mereka satu kelas.

.

-oOo-

.

* * *

><p>Bel jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi tepat setelah Gaara dan Naruto masuk ke kelasnya. Gaara langsung menuju ke bangku ke-3 di barisan ke 3 dari pintu. Sementara Naruto berada di depannya. Sasuke, ketua kelas berjalan keluar. Belum sampai pintu, Lee si alis tebal memanggilnya.<p>

"Woy Sasuke! Lo mau kemana?" Teriak Lee.

"Ke ruang guru lah, manggil Tsunade Sensei." Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Eh dodol lu! Udah lah, gak usah dipanggil. Males tau!" Ujar Lee.

"Iya sih gue juga males, hm woy temen-temen... Tsunade Sensei panggil jang—"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu terbuka. Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke kembali ke bangkunya semula.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

Semuanya kaget dan langsung menjawab tanpa ekspresi. "Selamat pagi sensei."

Lee dan tentu yang lainnya juga menggerutu kesal. Tsunade adalah guru IPS. Ia termasuk guru _killer_ karena kegalakannya. Ia juga guru yang sangat membosankan yang hanya menjelaskan di kursinya saja. Dan lebih parah lagi, kadang-kadang Ia menjelaskannya dengan membaca buku saja. Benar-benar membuat ngantuk.

"Ya, hari ini kita akan membahas tentang kerajaan-kerajaan di Indonesia. Buka LKS halaman 37."

Semua langsung membuka LKS. Waktu ber_boring_ria mereka di mulai.

"Kerajaan Hindu di Indonesia yang pertama adalah Kerajaan Kutai yang berdiri tahun 400 M di tepi sungai Mahakam, Kalimantan Timur. Raja pertamanya adalah Kudungga. Dan blablabla—"

Tsunade sibuk menjelaskan, sementara Naruto teringat janji Gaara. Kemudian Ia memanggilnya. Tapi Gaara tidak mendengarnya. Padahal bangku Gaara ada di depannya. -_-

"Kerajaan Hindu di Indonesia yang kedua adalah Kerajaan Taruma Negara yang berdiri tahun 450 M di Jawa Barat. Raja yang memerintah adalah Purnawarman—"

"Sensei?" Sakura, si gadis berambut pink mengacungkan tangannya.

"Iya?" Jawab Tsunade dengan nada datar.

"Apakah raja dari Jawa Barat yang konon katanya berubah menjadi macan itu adalah Purnawarman?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu Prabu Siliwangi dari kerajaan Pajajaran." Tsunade menjawab dengan singkat, jelas dan padat.

Sementara itu, Naruto kembali sibuk memanggil Gaara. Tapi Gaara tidak menyahutinya. Sebenarnya Ia hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Gaara!"

Naruto belum menyerah memanggilnya. Tanpa disadarinya, ada sepasang bola mata yang sedang menatapnya. Pemilik bola mata itu pun memanggilnya.

"NARUTO!"

Degg! Semua mata langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang melengking tinggi dan mengagetkan tsb.

"eh? I-iya sensei?" Jawabnya dengan gugup.

"Sedang apa kamu? Tidak memperhatikan ya?" Tsunade berjalan mendekat ke bangku Naruto. Semua menatap naruto dengan tatapan 'nahlo'.

"Eh? Memperhatikan, sensei."

"Oke, kalau begitu. Siapa raja yang katanya berubah menjadi macan?"

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

"Itu? Ehm... Prabu— _**Wijaya**_?"

.

.

.

Seisi kelas langsung ramai dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

><p>Terima kasih buat yang udah baca ^^<p>

Maaf kalo gaje dan gak lucu, soalnya ini fic pertama saya. Dibuatnya cuma satu hari, terinspirasi dari. Sinetron xD

Oh iya, yang gak pernah nonton sinetron 'itu' dijamin gak akan ngerti xD

Ini banyak kisah nyatanya lho~ #abaikan

Boleh minta review nya?

Flame juga gak apa-apa, yang penting membangun~ ^^


End file.
